The Perfect Christmas For A Puppy
by Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown
Summary: Katsuya isn't having a very good festive time at Christmas, can a run in with Seto change this? Read to find out. Fluffiness overload, be prepared to melt with happiness. This is my first christmas fic so please me nice everyone! Enjoy and a Merry Xmas.


Hello friends, well it's approaching Christmas time now, and I just had to write a story to celebrate, though I might not be excited for christmas, this needed to be wrote. It will be a year around christmas time since I discovered puppyshippping and fell in love with it, so bad that it has lead to obsession. (No complaints here though, hehe) Well this has taken me a while to finish since I got stuck on thoughts for christmas presents, but thankies to my amazing friends, I got through. I will definetly use your ideas in upcoming stories, that's most definatly a promise! Well this is just fluffiness all the way through, so I hope you all enjoy, since I was on edge about posting this, since I wasn't and I am still not sure you'll like it! But I love how it turned out if I'm honest, though I couldn't think of an ending, which annoyed me. (hope you enjoy never the less though) This has to be my longest one-shot and I put so much effort into this, so enjoy friends, and a Merry Christmas, even though it's early. Hope everyone has a good one. There will also be a drabble posted soonies as well. This is only posted early so I can get onto other things, I have a lot of things to be doing, like college work, and real work, but I also have stories to write, and I'm betting you want more updates to my two ongoing stories that I unfortuantly haven't even started yet, I'm sorry to say. Anyways, enough of my ranting, onto the story.

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters I have included in this story.

Pairings - SetoxKatsuya

Warnings - Fluffiness that will make you melt with happiness. This is boyxboy, so if you don't like boys kissing each other, this is most definetly something you shouldn't read, so I kindly ask you to leave, since I don't want any bad comments about it.

Type of fanfiction - Romance/Slight humour

I'll say this now, I know Seto and Katsuya might be OOC, I tried to make it so they weren't, but I'm not so sure I succeeded, so please don't hold that against me. Give my story a chance please, and just enjoy a cute traditional christmas fiction, starring my favourite couple, as well as alot of other people's.

The Perfect Christmas For A Puppy

It was 9pm on Christmas Eve and it was snowing, it had been snowing for hours, and young children had been out playing and having fun in the snow as they made snowmen, rolled around in the snow making snow angels and also had been sledging down hills and had snow ball fights with their family and friends. It had been a great day for most people, except for one blond who had been trudging through the snow on his own. He was now frozen to the bone, since all he was wearing was some ripped jeans, a thin t-shirt and a cream jacket, he wasn't even wearing a scarf, hat or a pair of gloves.

The city was now mostly deserted since everyone was getting ready for Christmas the following morning. Only a few shops were still open that would be shutting in an hour, so all the staff could go home and be with their families. The children were all tucked up in bed awaiting Santa's visit whilst adults were adding the finishing touches to decorations and getting everything prepared for Christmas morning.

Jou wandered aimlessly around shivering, Christmas had been like this for him for a few years ever since his family broke apart when his mother left with his sister, and he was forced to live with a drunken father who sat on the sofa all day drinking, soon he'd drink himself to death. Rather than sit in the house with his father who would most probably yell abuse at him, he wandered into the cold night air and walked in a daze, not really caring where. He also didn't want to intrude on his friends, since they would all be enjoying the happy times with their own families, and Jou couldn't arrive and mess that up for them.

Jou walked down the streets glancing in at the windows of all the happy families, feeling a deep longing to be with a warm family celebrating Christmas like he used to. Jou tore away his eyes from the sight before continuing to walk down the streets. After walking for quite a while Jou eventually looked around his surroundings and was quite shocked to realise he had been walking into the rich side of the town. If Jou kept walking he would bump into a certain someone with sapphire eyes as cold as ice and brunet hair who just loved to put him down, and Jou already felt like the lowest, he didn't need to bump into the CEO, so he swiftly turned around heading in the direction he had just come, crossing the road without even bothering to look, Jou heard a loud beep and a limo came to a halt smack in front of him, Jou closed his eyes waiting for the collision of the limo with his body, but none came, he slowly opened his honey eyes, and froze when he saw the very person he had been trying to avoid step out of the limo and give him a fierce glare.

Jou swallowed nervously before glaring right back, gripping his hands into fists, waiting for the words to spill out of Kaiba's mouth. To Jou's surprise Kaiba's eyes softened slightly no longer glaring at him, but looking slightly surprised and also annoyed.

"Mutt, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Kaiba asked slight anger in his tone of voice.

Jou sighed and mumbled something under his breath that Kaiba couldn't hear before he said "I wasn't, I just didn't look where I was going."

Kaiba raised his eyebrow before saying "Why are you not at home getting ready to celebrate Christmas like everyone else?"

Jou sighed again before replying with a simple "I felt like going for a walk, I'm not that bothered about Christmas" Jou stood for a few seconds silently before adding "I'll go now, so you can go enjoy Christmas with Mokuba"

Kaiba was shocked to hear that Jou wasn't bothered about Christmas; he thought that the puppy would be ecstatic about Christmas like the rest of the geek squad. Kaiba blinked as Jou started to walk away, without a seconds thought Kaiba reached out for Jou grabbing the sleeve of his cream jacket halting Jou in his spot.

Jou turned around to look questionably at Kaiba; he was confused at Kaiba's actions. Kaiba let go of Jou's sleeve once he realised what he'd done, for once Jou looked really vulnerable and lost and Kaiba couldn't figure out why. Like he couldn't figure out why Jou was walking around aimlessly on Christmas Eve.

Words tumbled out of Kaiba's mouth before he could even think on them "Where are you going to go next?"

Jou scrunched his eyebrows, looking completely confused, not understanding what Kaiba meant. Jou was getting colder just standing talking to Kaiba quite civilly for a change, maybe because it was Christmas, Kaiba felt like being slightly nice. Jou didn't know, but Kaiba seemed worried though Jou couldn't really be sure.

Kaiba was also getting cold, and seeing Jou shiver he knew the puppy was too, Kaiba sighed before rubbing his hands together and then surprising himself Kaiba said "Get in the limo, puppy"

Jou blinked, staring at Kaiba in a mixture of shock and confusion, but Kaiba was getting annoyed quickly and Jou realised this so he climbed into the limo, keeping quiet all throughout the journey and just staring out at the dark sky. Kaiba frowned at Jou's behaviour.

After a five minute drive they reached the Kaiba mansion, Kaiba elegantly climbed out of the limo with Jou behind him who climbed out not nearly as elegantly. Kaiba dismissed the limo driver Keitaro and then walked inside the mansion with a quiet puppy following at his heels. By this time it was 10pm which meant that Mokuba was tucked up in bed fast asleep.

Once Jou stepped inside the enormous posh mansion, Kaiba shut the door behind him, removing his trench coat and shoes, Jou out of politeness and manners also removed his own shoes, keeping his jacket wrapped around himself securely.

Kaiba growled quietly before pulling Jou quite forcefully over to the sofa in the living room, there he pushed Jou down into a sitting position, and all Jou could do was stare up at Kaiba in shock, wondering what had caused that.

"I don't know what is going on with you, but your attitude is grating on my nerves" Kaiba growled out.

Jou glared before snapping back "It is none of your business or concern, why couldn't you just leave me be?"

Kaiba pinched the top of his nose, a headache already forming. On the inside Kaiba was worried about Jou he was acting very unlike himself, and that unnerved Kaiba, but Kaiba would never let on about this so he acted as if he was angry to cover his worry.

"You were walking around in that snow, obviously freezing, when you should be at home spending Christmas with your-" Kaiba said but then stopped as he thought about Jou's situation, it was known to him about Jou's parents divorce, he had learnt this a little while ago. Jou's mum had left Jou's dad taking his sister with her. Kaiba felt like hitting his head with his hand, how could he have been so stupid, of course Jou didn't want to be at home.

Kaiba was being too quiet for Jou's liking; weirdly Kaiba hadn't really said anything nasty to him for a change apart from the usual mutt and puppy comments, though the puppy comment was growing on him. Kaiba was just staring at Jou now, and it was making Jou very nervous.

Kaiba started to say something, before changing his mind and instead decided to say something else "I'm going to get a coffee, do you want anything?"

Jou blinked a couple of times before replying almost hesitantly with "Hot chocolate" and as an after thought added "please"

Kaiba's eyes widened slightly before he nodded and headed in the direction of the kitchen, but stopped and faced Jou once again and said "You can watch some TV or a movie if you want" and then carried on towards the kitchen, not witnessing Jou's jaw drop to the floor.

In Kaiba's absence Jou slid from the sofa and sat on the floor looking at all the DVD's on Kaiba's shelf, he looked through them all, in amazement, never had he seen so many DVD's, and nearly all of them he had never heard of, after looking for a few minutes Jou finally spotted one of his favourite movies and placed it into the DVD player, Jou played around with the remote controls trying to work out which one worked for the DVD, after a minute Jou finally got everything working correctly, and he settled down to watch the chosen DVD.

A few minutes later just as the movie was about to begin, Kaiba stepped back into the living room, a cup of coffee in one hand and a hot chocolate in another. Kaiba found himself mildly amused to see the movie that Jou had picked was an old classic movie named 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' it was one of Mokuba's all time favourites, and it seemed it was also one of the puppies favourite movies too.

Kaiba sat down stiffly beside Jou who was curled into a ball resting his head against the arm of the sofa, on the opposite side to Kaiba. The movie carried on, and Kaiba found himself enjoying the movie against his will. He glanced across to the other side of the sofa to find Jou fast asleep, a smile tugged at his lips as he couldn't help but realise that Jou looked quite cute whilst sleeping. He also felt very tempted to run his fingers through the soft blond hair of the puppy's, this temptation was getting stronger, and before Kaiba knew what he was doing he was sat beside Jou and running his fingers through Jou's hair, actually quite enjoying the feel. Jou sighed in his sleep shocking Kaiba, Kaiba pulled his hand away from Jou's hair immediately, but then put a hand against Jou's warm cheek, gently stroking the skin beneath his fingers, and then on impulse he bent down and placed his lips against the soft lips of Jou's, in a chaste kiss. Kaiba pulled away not even after a minute, and stood up quickly and walked out of the room to calm his now racing heart.

Kaiba paced the corridors for a while in deep thought, which only gave him a headache, so he groaned and returned to the living room, Jou was still fast asleep. Kaiba leant against the door frame just watching Jou sleep soundly; a smile could be seen on Kaiba's lips.

Growing tired, Kaiba decided to go to bed since if he knew his little brother he'd be up at around 5am by a hyper Mokuba wanting to open his presents. Before Kaiba ascended the stairs leading to his bedroom, he turned on the fire to keep Jou warm but then as a second thought, picked up Jou and carried him bridal style to a spare room, it was far too late to wake Jou up now, so he would let him sleep over for the night. Once Jou was safely tucked under the cream duvet, Kaiba smiled once more before placing a simple and innocent kiss on Jou's forehead and walked to his room next door to Jou's. The last thought to run through Kaiba's head before he fell into the land of blissful dreams, was if he could get Jou to spend Christmas with him and Mokuba.

_- - - The Next Morning - - -_

_- - - Christmas Day - - -_

Just as expected Kaiba was woke up at bang on 5am by of course a hyper little brother bouncing on him to wake him up, Kaiba groaned before saying groggily "I'm up, I'm up" and ruffling his brother's hair. But then Kaiba suddenly remembered their guest and quickly placed a hand over Mokuba's mouth since he was talking too loudly, and would definitely wake up Jou.

Mokuba looked at him in confusion, before Kaiba whispered that Jou was in the room next door, Mokuba's eyes widened before he jumped off of the bed and ran into Jou's room quietly, with Kaiba right behind him. Mokuba couldn't believe his eyes that the blond was really asleep in their home, but what shocked Mokuba the most was his brother had allowed him, even though he was meant to hate him. Mokuba smiled and turned to hug his brother but stopped as he saw the affectionate smile on his brother's lips and this one wasn't directed at Mokuba but at the sleeping blond.

Mokuba walked out of the bedroom leaving his brother with the blond, but watched from the crack in the door, as Kaiba walked over to Jou's side and brushed Jou's bangs aside. Mokuba giggled and then ran downstairs to await his brother so that they could open their presents together. Kaiba arrived downstairs five minutes later which made Mokuba wonder what his brother had done to Jou; this made Mokuba giggle confusing his brother.

Both Kaiba's sat on the floor in front of the decorated tree, pulling the presents out from underneath the Christmas tree in the living room, it was quite chilly so Kaiba decided to put the fire on which made the room quite cosy. Mokuba opened his presents in excitement ripping all the paper eagerly. They both took their turns opening their presents, Mokuba received alot of music, games and DVD's along with some other things like a Nintendo Wii, chocolate selection boxes and of course like usual some clothes. Kaiba received a new laptop with a case, some chocolate treats that Kaiba would indulge in secretly and a few other bits and bats. Kaiba tidied all of the wrapping paper away and then opened their cards from each other along with the geek squad's as Kaiba dubbed them, they placed the cards in the card hangers hung on the wall. Kaiba then turned to the huge pile of unwanted gifts and cards from his fangirls, the thought of opening any of them made a shiver go down his spine, so he opted to just burn the lot, and that's what he did.

At 7am a blond boy descended the stairs half a sleep, he walked into the living room rubbing his eyes, looking around in confusion, since he didn't remember where he was, until he saw both Kaiba's sat in front of the fire. Kaiba's breath hitched slightly as he saw Jou, though sleep rumpled, with messy blond locks he still looked breathtakingly stunning to the CEO, he would never admit this though.

Jou's eyes widened in shock, remembering where exactly he was, he ran his hand through his hair before making a quick exit again, but not before saying "I'm sorry, I'm just leaving now"

Kaiba frowned and stood up to bring the blond back, he wasn't having the blond running out of the mansion on Christmas, not to wander around the streets again since he doubted that Jou would return home.

Kaiba walked out into the hallway to see Jou starting to walk up the stairs, he walked up to Jou and got a firm hold on his wrist before dragging him around to face him. Jou didn't look up, but Kaiba could tell that Jou was looking at him through his blond bangs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaiba asked in a stern tone of voice.

Jou looked confused for a moment before replying with "Home, where else?"

"Not a very good liar are you? I'm not kicking you out, you know"

Jou blinked and then frowned "Who's lying? I know you're not, but I don't want to intrude on yours and Mokuba's Christmas, so I'll leave now"

Kaiba thought about his next words, and then said "What if I don't want you to?"

Jou looked up at Kaiba questionably, why would Kaiba of all people want him to stay?

Before either of them said anything else, Mokuba walked into the hallway with a smile planted on his face and said "Big brother's right, Jou. What if we don't want you to leave?"

Now Jou was really confused, but he looked between them both and hesitantly nodded, it wouldn't be so bad to stay for a short while longer would it? There was something about Kaiba that was making Jou feel weird and Jou was determined to find out what and why that was.

Mokuba walked back into the living room, bouncing down onto the sofa, just as the other two were about to enter the living room, Mokuba giggled which confused both Kaiba and Jou. Before either of them could ask what was so funny, Mokuba shook his head and pointed up; there hanging above both boys was a sprig of mistletoe.

Kaiba's heart beat sped up, and he felt his face getting hotter, but unlike Kaiba, Jou's reaction was different his face was cherry red, and he looked slightly nervous, his mouth wide open in clear shock.

Jou gulped and looked up at Kaiba, all Kaiba wanted to do at that point was take him into his arms and never let go, he was very much like a puppy, no matter how many times he denied it, Kaiba noted.

Jou's mind was going frantic, wondering what he could do, whilst Kaiba's was just thinking 'that little brat, he did that purposely, it wasn't there last night. What the hell, why not?'

Before Jou realised Kaiba had tilted his chin and kissed him chastely wrapping his arms around the blonds' waist, after a few seconds Jou hesitantly placed his arms around Kaiba's neck. They kissed for a short while before Kaiba pulled back, and then moved Jou's bangs so they looked how they normally did. Kaiba didn't look effected by the kiss on the outside, though on the outside, his body was having alot of reactions.

Jou's face had a deep blush on his cheeks and over his nose, his eyes also looked slightly glazed. He unconsciously placed a couple of fingers to his lips in wonder. He tilted his head in thought; he had actually enjoyed that kiss. Jou shook his head to get that thought out of his head, before he slid past Kaiba, since Kaiba's arms had left his waist by this time, and then sat on the floor in front of the Christmas tree.

Kaiba blinked before smirking slightly and then walked the rest of the way into the living room and sat close to Jou.

Mokuba had decided to play his new CD's, so they all just listened to the music for a while before Jou stood up and let both Kaiba's know that he was going to freshen up. Kaiba just nodded and Mokuba said "Okay, just hurry back"

Once Jou got upstairs he chucked himself on the bed, staring at the ceiling, his fingers wandering back to his lips that kiss had been amazing, and he was feeling guilty that he actually wanted to feel the other's lips against his again. Jou walked into the bathroom connected to his room and had a wash and brushed his teeth, once he came out, he noticed a pile of clothes left on a chair, he walked closer and picked them up, there was a pair of simple jeans, and a baby blue top, these were obviously not his. Kaiba must have left them there Jou concluded, he tried them on and strangely they fit him perfectly. Jou ran his fingers through his hair to try smooth his hair out if only a little. He looked in the mirror and with a satisfied nod he walked back down the stairs to the living room.

Mokuba wasn't there anymore, just Kaiba sat on the sofa flipping through a book, he looked up when Jou entered, and Jou thought his heart had stopped when he saw Kaiba smile at _him._ Jou shyly smiled back, unable to move.

"You're not going to sit down?" Kaiba asked raising an eyebrow at Jou before going back to his book.

Jou silently walked closer to Kaiba, and sat on the floor near Kaiba's feet, this made Kaiba raise his eyebrow again. Jou's attitude was really surprising him, Jou was never this hesitant or quiet?

"I'm sorry to mess your Christmas up, it wasn't my intention" Jou said in a quiet hesitant voice.

Kaiba frowned and placed his book on the arm next to him. He then stood up and sat down next to Jou, facing him, Jou wasn't looking at him anymore, so he tilted his head, so they could look into each other's eyes.

"When did I say you had messed our Christmas?" Kaiba asked "I never did, because it's not true"

"But-But, we don't even like each other, you make it known every time we come into contact with each other, it's not like you to let someone like a mutt to stay in your home" Jou replied avoiding eye contact now.

Kaiba sighed, how was he meant to explain really? Kaiba leant forward slightly and started to twist Jou's hair around his finger. Caught in the moment, Jou kissed Kaiba, but before Kaiba had time to react, Jou pulled back in shock, and started stuttering out apologies before making a hasty exit and running back up to the room he had used the night before.

Kaiba laid his head against the back of the sofa, closing his eyes and sighed softly.

Mokuba entered the living room once again and asked straight away "What's going on with you and Jou, big brother?"

Kaiba opened his eyes and looked at his brother before replying with "nothing... yet"

Mokuba smiled at that and then turned the TV on and started to watch some type of cartoon whilst Kaiba stared into space but then decided to read a book.

"Seto, we have yet to have breakfast" Mokuba suddenly said after a few minutes of peace and quiet.

Kaiba closed his book for the second time that morning before saying "So we have, you go sort breakfast Mokie, I'll go try get Katsuya to come down for something to eat"

Mokuba chuckled at that, and when Kaiba raised an eyebrow, Mokuba mentioned the slip up his brother had made by calling Jou by his given name. A hint of a blush started to spread, before he huffed and then walked up the stairs to get Jou.

When he arrived in the room Jou was staying in, he frowned when he saw Jou sprawled out on the bed, his head hidden in the pillow. He wondered if Jou was sleeping but then Jou muttered "What do you want? Come here to ridicule me about how a mutt like me is unworthy to touch the famous Seto Kaiba"

Kaiba scowled at that comment, before striding over to the side of the bed to sit beside Jou, he then gently rolled Jou over so he could see the blonds face, though the blond was refusing eye contact. Kaiba sighed before running a hand through Jou's hair whilst saying "I came to ask if you wanted breakfast, it's now 9.30am, and Mokuba and I have yet to have breakfast, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us"

Jou sat up and faced Kaiba smiling slightly before nodding his head and climbing off of the bed to follow Kaiba downstairs for breakfast.

When they reached the kitchen Mokuba was already seated eating chocolate ready brek with a glass of milk, Jou seated himself and then Kaiba asked what he wanted for breakfast, after going through a whole lot of names of cereal's Jou decided to have some coco pops with a mug of hot chocolate whilst Kaiba had some toast with his normal cup of coffee.

Once they had finished breakfast Mokuba ran to get his Christmas calendar to eat his Christmas day chocolate. And then they all seated themselves back in the living room just talking amongst themselves, at 10pm Mokuba ran upstairs to get some clothes on, along with Kaiba, leaving Jou smiling after them, staying with the Kaiba's wasn't so bad, but he didn't want to outstay his welcome, so he decided he'd stay a little longer and then leave the Kaiba's be to enjoy their Christmas.

Jou walked into the hallway to see Kaiba walking down the stairs closely followed by Mokuba. "Jou you and Mokuba can go play out in the snow, whilst I make our Christmas meal" Kaiba said coming to a stop in front of Jou.

"Dinner?" Jou asked in confusion, he wasn't aware he was invited for dinner.

"Yeah, of course Jou, you have to stay for dinner" Mokuba said in excitement jumping up and down in front of Jou with a huge grin on his face.

Jou sighed before mumbling "I can't"

Kaiba growled before moving Mokuba aside and pushing Jou forcefully into the wall, but not to hurt him, he then stood over Jou leaning over him; Jou just looked up at Kaiba, no expression on his face. "Look mutt, this is getting on my nerves, we invited you to stay, we aren't rushing to make you leave, Mokuba wants you to stay today, so stop trying to leave, you aren't intruding or messing our Christmas, so just have fun, okay?" Kaiba said in a tone unlike him.

Jou blinked before asking "What about you?"

Kaiba just stared at Jou and then asked "What about me, what?"

Jou nervously twisted his hair around whilst asking "Do you want me to stay?"

Kaiba smirked before stepping closer to Jou, so he was forced more against the wall "Since when do you care for my opinion?"

Jou frowned at that, since when did he care for Kaiba's opinion? He didn't did he? But the more he thought about it, the more he did actually care for Kaiba's opinion and strangely Kaiba himself.

Jou smiled and then said "Since now"

To say Kaiba was shocked was an understatement, but he was happy. He leant down and placed his lips on Jou's, and was happy to note that Jou was melting into the kiss, so maybe just maybe, Jou held some unknown feelings for him too.

But what's this, Jou was deepening the kiss? Kaiba smirked and allowed Jou to dominate the kiss but only for a few seconds before Jou was back at the mercy of Kaiba. Jou pulled back needing the urge to breathe.

Kaiba gave Jou another quick kiss before turning to walk to the kitchen to make the Christmas lunch but not before saying to Jou "For the record, you're not unworthy"

Jou smiled in a daze, feeling truly happy for a change. Maybe if he was lucky, he might just be able to have something together with the rich CEO. But he would try not to get his hopes up, he rather not have them knocked down again.

"Come on Jou, let's go out and play in the snow, whilst big brother makes dinner" Mokuba said pulling on Jou's sleeve to drag him to the front door. They both put coats, gloves and scarves, Jou borrowed some of Kaiba's and they felt so soft against his skin, which made him feel cosy warm even though the coat practically buried him, but as long as he was warm he didn't care.

They ran outside, and before Jou knew what was happening he got a snowball to the stomach with a laughing Mokuba running away from him. Jou laughed and made a snowball and lobbed it at Mokuba's back. They threw snowballs back and forth, but then got a bit bored so they decided to make a snowman together.

Half an hour passed and a fine looking snowman was sat outside in their front garden, Jou ran inside the mansion to get a carrot for the nose whilst Mokuba got the coal for the eyes and mouth. He also got a spare hat and scarf to place on the snowman.

Jou stepped into the kitchen to see Kaiba busily making the Christmas dinner, Jou smiled at that before he sneaked up behind Kaiba and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kaiba was startled since he wasn't expecting this, but too content with the feel of Jou's arms around him to want to do anything to make him let go. Instead he just opted for turning around in Jou's arms to look upon the puppy, who was smiling a truly happy smile.

"Did you want something, Katsuya?" Kaiba asked, saying Jou's birth name without thinking.

Jou was just about to say something but noticed that Kaiba had said his given name and was rendered speechless for a moment, but getting his voice back he asked "Since when are we on a first name basis?"

Kaiba thought about that before letting a sly smirk cross his lips and replied with "Since I kissed you"

"Yeh, that reminds me, why did you kiss me? Why do you keep on kissing me?" Jou asked looking into piercing sapphire eyes.

"Possibly because I can? Or maybe because I want to, has that ever crossed your mind? I'll stop if you want me to though" Kaiba said keeping his eyes focused on Jou's honey ones, as he said each word.

"NO" Jou shouted out before blushing and replying calmly with "I mean no, I don't mind kissing you either. But I still don't understand why you would want to"

"You probably never will either" Kaiba said smirking and then continued to say "Was there something you wanted from me?"

Jou blushed again before he said "I came for a carrot for the snowman's nose, that's all. Why is there something you want from me?" Jou asked slyly.

Kaiba smiled an amused smile before tilting Jou's chin up and kissed him lightly, wrapping his arms around Jou's neck, whilst Jou tightened his arms around Kaiba's waist. They both melted into the kiss, enjoying the taste of each other.

Kaiba pulled back first looking into sparkling happy honey pooled eyes, and then couldn't help but embrace the blond.

"Want to help us finish the snowman, S-S-Seto?" Jou asked with a nervous tone of voice.

Kaiba chuckled at that, but even stuttered out, his name never sounded so wonderful as it did coming from Jou's lips. "Let me just put the turkey in the oven, and then everything is sorted, but I have to keep coming back inside to check nothing burns"

Jou nodded his head, grabbed a carrot and then dragged Kaiba by the hand outside into the cold air. They played together in the snow for a couple of hours, with Kaiba running inside every so often to check on their meal. They even took some photos together with them all in front of the snowman and having fun in the snow. At 2pm Kaiba shouted for both Mokuba and Jou to join him in the dining room so they could eat. Jou was shocked to arrive to see a fancy table, with Christmas crackers at the side of the plate, with knifes, forks and spoons. He never thought Kaiba would go all out on Christmas; it seemed he didn't know that much about the brunet.

They seated themselves at the table as Kaiba dished up the food, Jou's mouth watered to see, Turkey and stuffing, roast potatoes, carrots, broccoli and Cauliflower, sprouts and chipolatas with gravy.

"What would you like to drink?" Kaiba asked, getting glasses out of the cupboard.

"What have you got?" Jou asked eagerly.

"Allsorts, I rather not go through all the drinks, pup" Kaiba said

Jou blushed up to his ears, and then answered with "Anything, I'm not too fussed"

Kaiba chuckled before making a glass of oasis for Mokuba, some red wine for himself, and Jou. It was Christmas, a small drink wouldn't hurt.

"Jou want to pull a cracker?" Mokuba asked picking up a red cracker to pull with Jou. Jou nodded his head and they pulled the cracker, with a snap sound the cracker had split and now they both held one side of the cracker each, it seemed that Mokuba had won the prize inside, a little compass. Mokuba pulled out the yellow hat and placed it on his head; he then pulled a small bit of white paper out and read the joke "What's grey, yellow, grey, yellow, grey, yellow, grey, yellow, grey, yellow?" Jou shook his head and said "He didn't know" Kaiba was just listening in, and then Mokuba replied with "An elephant rolling down a hill with a daisy in its mouth." Jou and Mokuba giggled at the answer and Kaiba smiled at both the boys.

"Pull a cracker with me big brother?" Mokuba asked holding a cracker out to Kaiba.

Kaiba grabbed the other side of the cracker and pulled, allowing Mokuba to win, Mokuba pulled the blue hat out and placed it on Kaiba's head and grinned at the mock-glare he received, he then pulled out the little puzzle game prize he had and passed the joke to Kaiba to read. Kaiba sighed before reading the joke "Why did the man get the sack from the orange factory?" "I don't know, Seto" Mokuba said, Jou was too enthralled with playing with the little puzzle. "Because he couldn't concentrate" Mokuba answered. No one laughed at that joke.

Kaiba smiled at Jou playing with the little puzzle game, and then picked up a cracker and held it out to Jou and asked "Want to pull a cracker with me, puppy?" Jou looked up at Kaiba and then smiled and took the other end of the cracker, they pulled and Kaiba felt nice enough to let the pup win. Jou pulled out the little prize which was a necklace, whilst Jou was looking at the necklace, Kaiba put the green hat on Jou's head, he then took the joke out of the cracker and handed it to Jou who read it out "Why are chocolate buttons rude?" "Why?" Kaiba and Mokuba both asked, Jou raised his eyebrow at the answer and then said "Because they are smarties in the nude" they all let out a little chuckle before they started on their food.

Half way through the food, Jou decided to put some Christmas songs on, to make it more festive. Kaiba just arched an eyebrow before continuing to eat, and Mokuba was too busy enjoying his meal to realise. They carried on eating their meal whilst listening to 'Frosty the Snowman'

After they had finished, Jou and Kaiba sat on the small sofa in the dining room, whilst Mokuba stayed seated at the table, trying to figure the puzzle out again. Kaiba pulled Jou closer to him, so Jou's head was resting on Kaiba's shoulder. "You enjoying yourself, pup?"

Jou smiled and replied with "Yes I am, are you?"

"More so than normal, I think you might be the reason" Kaiba said placing his hand against Jou's warm and now slightly pink cheek.

Kaiba pulled back when a thought popped into his head and then said "I have to go out for a short while, I'll be back soon and then we'll have dessert" this caused both Mokuba and Jou to frown.

"You're not going to work, Seto" Mokuba said with a disapproving expression.

"I'm not, don't worry. I'll be back shortly" Kaiba said with a shake of his head. He then walked out of the dining room and into the hallway; he then put his shoes on, with his trench coat. Just as he was about to walk out of the front door, Mokuba came into the hall asking Kaiba where he was really going. Kaiba glanced around to make sure a certain blond was no where in sight, he then sighed with relief and said "I'm going to get my puppy's Christmas present of course"

Mokuba raised an eyebrow with a smirk much like Kaiba's on his lips "Your puppy, Seto?"

To Mokuba's surprise, Kaiba nodded his head. Then to Kaiba's shock Mokuba ran up to him and hugged him looking really happy. "You finally let someone in" Kaiba shook his head before ruffling Mokuba's hair. "I'll be back in a short while, Mokie. Don't tell Katsuya where I've gone, I want to surprise him"

"Don't worry, big brother, I won't" Mokuba replied, practically pushing Kaiba out of the door.

Mokuba walked back into the dining room where Jou was now lying down listening to 'Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer'

"So where's Seto gone?" Jou asked with a hint of a blush on his cheeks as he said 'Seto'

"He's just gone to run a quick errand, he'll be back soon" Mokuba replied smiling at Jou.

"Hmm" Jou replied in a sort of daze.

"Want to play some video games with me until he gets back?" Mokuba asked trying to divert Jou's attention until Kaiba's return.

"Sure why not" Jou replied getting up off of the couch. They both walked into the lounge to play video games and also to play on Mokuba's new Nintendo Wii.

On the other side of town, Kaiba was frantically searching for the perfect Christmas present for his puppy, he needed the perfect gift, and he wasn't having much luck with finding it. Losing hope that he might not be able to get the perfect gift, he saw something out of the corner of his eye, turning to look he was happy to see that the gift he'd been searching for, he'd finally found. Stepping into the shop, he paid for the gift and asked for it to be wrapped up and a tag to be placed on it; he then walked out of the shop and started his walk home.

After a twenty minute walk he arrived back at his mansion, he removed his trench coat and shoes and walked to the living room and hid the present and card under the tree. After he'd done that, he walked around looking for his little brother and his puppy. He wasn't surprised to find them in the lounge, they were playing on Mokuba's new Nintendo and by the looks of it, and Jou was losing badly to Mokuba. Kaiba stood watching them for a few minutes until Jou growled in annoyance when he lost the race, Kaiba chuckled and made himself noticed by the two boys.

"Ready for dessert then?" Kaiba asked gesturing towards the kitchen.

"YEAH" both Mokuba and Jou chorused, before running ahead of Kaiba into the kitchen.

Kaiba blinked before smirking and striding to the kitchen to make dessert. He arrived at the kitchen to see both Mokuba and Jou seated waiting eagerly for their dessert.

"So what do you want for dessert then?" Kaiba asked both boys.

"Christmas pudding" Jou answered.

"Christmas pudding and Christmas cake" Mokuba answered, grinning at his brother.

"Mokuba you can't have both" Kaiba replied with a sigh, since he knew Mokuba would want more than one dessert.

"But big brother, I can't choose, please let us have both" Mokuba pleaded with the dreaded puppy eyes and pout.

Kaiba winced slightly at that but decided to put his foot down "Mokuba, you can have one dessert-" Kaiba started to say but seeing the little teardrops building in Mokuba's eyes, he relented by saying "You can have one dessert for now, and later you can have another, alright?"

Mokuba beamed at that, which made Jou laugh to see Kaiba being made to do what Mokuba wanted.

Kaiba mock-glared at Jou, not finding it funny, but downright irritating.

"So which dessert" Kaiba growled out.

"Go with Jou's suggestion and then we'll have Christmas cake later, okay Seto?" Mokuba said causing Kaiba's eye to twitch slightly, causing Jou to giggle again. It was too funny to see the great Seto Kaiba doing everything his little brother said.

"Fine" Kaiba answered, and turned to sort the dessert out whilst Jou and Mokuba chatted amongst themselves. Kaiba put the Christmas pudding in the microwave for a few minutes and then he removed it and sorted it into three dishes and added some cold custard over the top. Jou's and Mokuba's mouth watered when Kaiba placed it in front of them, a mumble of thanks could be heard before Mokuba and Jou started eating their dessert, Kaiba just shook his head at the antics of the boys before starting to eat his own Christmas pudding.

"Thanks" Jou and Mokuba said climbing from their seats to sit in the living room again. Kaiba followed silently. Once they arrived Kaiba smirked confusing Mokuba and Jou.

"What this, there's a Christmas present we missed" Kaiba said walking over to the Christmas tree, bending down and picking up the neatly wrapped present hiding the tag from Mokuba's and Jou's sight.

Mokuba smirked also when he figured out what was going on, the only clueless one left was poor Jou, who tilted his head in confusion before asking "Who's present is it?" whilst looking between Mokuba and Kaiba.

Kaiba sauntered over to Jou and passed Jou the gift, sitting beside him. Jou's eyes widened as he read the tag taped to the present saying _To Katsuya love Seto and Mokuba_

Jou looked up from the present at Kaiba who was sitting beside him and Mokuba who was sitting in front of the fire. Jou smiled tears in his eyes, as he put the gift down and hugged Mokuba and then Kaiba, and to Kaiba's surprise he received a kiss on the cheek from his puppy who was blushing badly. Kaiba smirked at that thinking 'Blushes at a kiss on the cheek? He's so innocent'

"You're not going to open it, pup?" Kaiba asked smirking at Jou.

Jou shook his head and started to tear the paper, until Kaiba stopped him and gave him the card to open, Jou took the card from Kaiba and slowly opened it, he looked at the picture on the front which made him smile since it was a picture they'd taken that afternoon with Jou standing next to the snowman grinning with Kaiba hugging him from behind smirking, inside he read:

_To Katsuya,_

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_

_Love Seto and Mokuba_

_P – S, You've just received a Christmas kiss, give one to someone you think deserves one this Christmas_

Jou giggled at that before turning to face Kaiba and kissing him on the lips, Jou wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck as Kaiba wrapped his arms around Jou's waist, both of them sitting on the carpeted floor leaning against the sofa kissing, with Mokuba giggling at them both. After a short while Jou pulled back but not before placing a chaste kiss on Kaiba's lips.

"Now you can open your present" Kaiba said passing the gift back to Jou. Jou continued to open the gift taking his time, once he got the wrapping off he gasped as he saw…

A pendant similar to both of the Kaiba brothers, he looked between Kaiba and Mokuba in wonder and slight confusion.

"Open it" Kaiba said gesturing to the pendant in Jou's hand.

Jou nodded his head and clicked it open to gasp at the two pictures inside that they'd taken earlier, one with all three of them together covered in snow on one side and turning it over another picture apart from this one was of just Kaiba and him, when Jou had been making a snow angel and Kaiba had bent down and kissed him, both lying in the snow, this picture taken courtesy of Mokuba Kaiba.

Jou's eyes watered slightly as he thanked Kaiba and Mokuba, hugging them tightly.

After pulling away from both of the boys, Jou frowned as a sudden thought came to him, and then he said "I have nothing to give you in return though, I can't accept this" whilst passing both the card and present back to Kaiba.

Kaiba rolled his eyes before hitting Jou on the head, and then said "I wasn't expecting anything back when I got you your card and gift" Kaiba started to say and then smirked when he thought of something and continued to say "But if it bothers you so much, there is something you could give me"

Jou looked up at him, his honey eyes questioning as he said "What could I give you?"

"Yourself" Kaiba answered simply.

Jou's eyes widened dramatically as a full strawberry blush settled on his cheeks as he squeaked and stuttered out "W-What? Y-You c-can't be s-serious"

Kaiba raised his eyebrow before clicking on to what Jou thought he had meant, and chuckling at the look of pure shock written across the puppy's face. After a few minutes of chuckling, he shook his head and replied with "Not like that, I meant become my puppy"

"Your puppy?" Jou asked

"Yes" Kaiba answered smiling.

Jou sat quietly thinking over that for so long that Kaiba was starting to think he'd been rejected, just as he opened his mouth to say something, Jou said "I'd love to be yours"

Kaiba nodded his head before pulling Jou close to him and sealing it with a sweet and innocent kiss, whilst Mokuba rolled his eyes and pulled some chocolate coins off of the Christmas tree.

Jou and Kaiba kissed for a while neither fighting for dominance since they thought the kiss was perfect the way it was, a minute later and they pulled apart as the Christmas song 'All I want for Christmas is you' began to play.

Mokuba stood up and walked out of the room, but neither Jou nor Kaiba noticed this since they were listening to the Christmas song.

Kaiba smirked and said "It's true; all I do want for Christmas is you"

Jou smiled but then jumped out of his skin as Mokuba walked back in and set party poppers off near Jou as different coloured confetti fell onto Jou and the carpeted floor.

"Merry Christmas" Mokuba shouted setting more party poppers off.

"Merry Christmas" both Kaiba and Jou replied, before Jou was dragged into an embrace and a deep kiss whilst Mokuba stood above them both setting party poppers off and covering them in confetti.

Jou was truly glad he'd bumped into the CEO and opted to stay; whilst Kaiba was happy he'd seen his puppy and invited him to his home the night before. Mokuba was just happy that his brother was finally happy with someone; he had a feeling Christmases were going to be a lot more fun in the future now that Jou was in Kaiba's life.

~Owari~

Well that's it everyone, like I said a drabble will be posted soonies, since it is already typed up, I just need to post it. The next story I hope to have up is a new years one, either a drabble or a story, I'm not so sure to be honest, you'll just have to wait and see.

Again I'd like to say Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, friends.

R&R Please...

I'll see you in my next story!

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


End file.
